


Why?

by bluecat180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: mentions Quebec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecat180/pseuds/bluecat180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why? A very simple or complex question depending on the meaning behind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Why? 

A three letter word meaning for what cause, reason, or purpose.

Matthew had been asked this many times in her life sometimes the answers were the same and sometimes they were different. 

She thinks that almost every nation has asked her this at some point.

In all honesty she wouldn’t be surprised if they had.


	2. England

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes she answered with a question.

_Sometimes she answered with a question._

 

“Why?” Arthur questioned the colony sitting across the table from him. 

 

_(Do you fight for me.)_

 

He patiently waited for her to set down the cup of tea and receive his long awaited answer.

 

Sitting down the teacup she leaned back in her chair with closing eyes as if she had not just been asked a question.

 

_Was she going to ignore him?_

 

Arthur realized quickly when a hand- wrapped in bloody bandages, cut and bruised because she was fighting for him- raised to run through her hair, that Matthew had not intended to ignore him at all and merely had been thinking.

 

She opened violet eyes- that looked so much older than they had the last time he’d seen her- and fixed with a stare.

 

“Why would I not?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.
> 
> References to Canada fighting for England.


	3. America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes she was pointing out the obvious.

_Sometimes she was pointing out the obvious._

 

“Why?”  Alfred cried out.  He withered from his place on the ground, gripping at his chest. 

 

_(Would she do this to him)_

 

She stared at him with hate in her eyes.  And he watched the shadows dance around her and the wind blew her ash covered hair.

 

“Revenge for York.”  She turned and left him where he was, forcing him to lie on the ground and watched as his capital burned. 

 

“We match now don’t we _America_?”  She hissed.  Had he imagined that?  Alfred thought before darkness took over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referencing the War of 1812 and the burnings of York and Washington.


	4. Prussia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it was filled with insanity.

_Sometimes it was filled with insanity._

 

Prussia was momentarily stunned when one of the bombs threw into the air.  But he couldn’t stop, if he stopped now Canada would kill him. 

 

He hadn’t actually seen her though, which made it all a thousand times worse. 

 

How exactly did he know Canada was coming after him?  Prussia fired on a soldier, but it wasn’t just any soldier. 

 

The one he fired at was Jean Bonnefoy, the province of Quebec. 

 

He had shot one of her children and for that he would pay. 

 

It wasn’t until days later that she started taking their lives. 

 

* * *

 

 

Canada was an amazing sniper, but she was also a mother with a grudge.

 

So she took every one of the men in his troop down with her hands and a knife. 

 

A broken neck here, a stab to a vital organ there, and slit throat. 

 

She was never seen.  Canada had become the bogeyman to his men, the grim reaper with a grudge.   

 

* * *

 

 

It was just him and her now. 

 

Nation to Nation.

 

Prussia to Canada.

 

Gilbert to Matthew.

 

“Why?” 

 

_(Had she killed those men instead of just taking care of him to begin with)_

 

He blinked and she was on him.

 

The gun was useless against her now.  The bullets didn’t even seem to faze her at all.

 

The blade slit his throat and was dug into his heart within seconds. 

 

“A mother’s love knows no bounds, filth.” 

 

Her knife drew intricate patterns on his skin, these scars would never fade. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canada remembers.


	5. Prussia 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes her answer was filled with nostalgia.

_Sometimes her answer was filled with nostalgia._

 

Canada watched as Prussia gulped down the food she had just brought to him.

 

“You should save some for later…”

 

He whipped off his mouth as he decided to take her advice and store the rest for later. 

 

“Here.”  She held out on envelope to him.  “From your brother.”

 

Prussia stared at envelope, as if it would disappear the second he took his eyes off of hit.  Slowly he reached for the letter and gently plucked it from her hand. 

 

“I don’t get you.”  Prussia glanced away from the mail to her for a moment.  “Why…”

 

( _…was she going through all the effort to help him?_ ) 

 

“Because I know what it’s like to be separated from someone you call ‘family.’”  Canada stared into the air, into a distant time.  “We aren’t enemies anymore Gilbert.”


	6. Russia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the answer was filled with lonliness.

_Sometimes the answer was filled with lonliness._

 

“Ivan?”  The largest nation in the world flinched at hearing his name.  Russia thought that he had been alone in the conference room when his heart had fallen out.

 

Apparently he’d been wrong.

 

“You really shouldn’t leave it lying out on the table like that.”  Cool, almost icy, hands gently picked up the organ.

 

Silently he moved the fabric from where his heart would go and allowed her put his heart in its rightful place. 

 

Russia’s grasped at her wrists as Canada started to pull her bloodied hands away.

 

“Comrade Matvey, why?” 

 

( _Do you continue to be my friend?_ )

 

A sad smile spread across her face.

 

“We’re very similar Ivan.  We both know what it’s like to alone in our vast lands, to be abandoned, and to have only _Him_ as company.”

 

He looked into her purple eyes that were in fact very similar to his own.  They were the eyes of a person whose heart had been touched by Winter.


End file.
